EXO Private School The Series (1)
by HHCBSHIPPER
Summary: Sejak dulu, ia mengenal EXO private school sebagai sekolah yang serius menyerupai Harvard dan ia belajar keras agar diterima. Ia menabung untuk membeli seragam, ia membaca banyak referensi, ia membujuk mati-matian orang tuanya yang menuntutnya untuk masuk ke sekolah negri dan ia hampir jarang tidur pada hari ujian masuk. (comedy-romance, school-life, friendship) FF copas


**EXO Private School The Series (1)**

 **The 4 boys in the third year (** Persiapan Wisuda **)**

* * *

 ** _Kris_** _, EXO, jurusan IPA kelas 3-A, Scorpio, tinggi, dingin,_ _manga-like-face_

 ** _Kai_** _, EXO, jurusan IPA kelas 3-B, Capricon, manis, cuek, pintar, atletis, perhatian_

 ** _Chanyeol_** _, EXO, jurusan IPS kelas 3-A, Sagitarius, tinggi, cerewet,_ _moody_

 ** _Luhan,_** _EXO, jurusan IPS kelas 3-B, Taurus, tampan, ramah, selalu tersenyum, sensibel_

 ** _Nata,_** _jurusan IPS kelas 3-C, Gemini, galak, ambisius, cerewet, tinggi (_ ** _OC_** _)_

* * *

 _ **Author:**_ Crazyfinder ( yaniesbee )

 _ **Length:**_ oneshoot

 ** _Genre:_** _comedy-romance, school-life, friendship  
_

* * *

"Heh! Keluar!"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dari melihat lantai lift dan menoleh ke samping, menghela nafas dramatis ketika menemukan Nata, tetangga kelas sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya sudah berdiri tepat di sisi lain dengan wajah galak.

" _What?_ Ini juga bukan lift milikmu kan?" respon Kris, bergerak menekan tombol lantai tiga tempat kelas mereka berada bagi siswa-siswi tingkat akhir di SMA itu.

"Tapi aku alergi hanya berdua saja denganmu di tempat sempit seperti ini." Dengus Nata bersedekap, sambil kakinya ia naikkan ke pintu lift dengan tujuan menahannya dari menutup. Kris menatap takjub atas kegigihan gadis itu.

"Begini ya…" Kris merapat ke tubuh Nata dan menyudutkan gadis itu ke dinding lift, membuat Nata melotot lebih galak atas keberanian Kris, "Nona kelas C." Sambungnya.

Pria tinggi dan tampan itu, yang merupakan presiden angkatan kelas tiga, menekankan perkataannya pada pengucapan _kelas C_ tempat Nata kini belajar.

Gadis itu menggeram.

"Apa?!" Nata menantang, tidak takut atau gugup sedikitpun, lagipula ini bukan pertengkaran pertama mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak terima atas posisimu sebagai penghuni kelas C— di mana para _looser_ berkumpul, jangan menimpakannya padaku, _okay_?" Kris mengeluarkan suaranya yang paling menyebalkan dan menyebabkan seluruh kata-kata makian tersangkut di ujung lidah Nata.

"Dengar juga ya, tuan kelas A." Nata balik menyerang dan mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris ke sudut lain lift dan menumpukan tangannya di dinding.

Kris hanya bersedekap santai, menatap balik Nata dan tersenyum kecil, menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Nata melirik singkat ke arah pintu lift yang sudah terbuka.

Lalu tanpa menunggu reaksi Kris, Nata berjalan keluar melewati pintu lift sambil mengulum senyum kemenangan.

Kris hanya tetap bersandar dan menatap punggung gadis itu dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan.

Kenapa Nata membenci Kris?

 _Well,_ itu sebenarnya bukan sebuah rahasia besar lagi di sekolah swasta yang berstandar internasional itu. Semua orang tahu bahwa gadis berwajah oriental dengan kulit eksotis menyerupai _Jessica Gomes_ itu sangat membenci Kris dan tiga orang lain lagi di angkatan mereka, namun tak ada yang tahu alasan ataupun sebabnya, hingga hari ini.

Natalia, atau sering dipanggil Nata karena ia sangat tomboy dan tak ada yang sudi memanggilnya dengan nama feminin seperti _Natalia_ , tidak pernah memberi tahu alasannya pada siapapun. Bukan ia pelit atau sok bermisterius ria, hanya saja ia merasa alasannya terlalu kekanakan dan ia tak mau di olok-olok karena itu.

 _She hates those_ 4 _men._ Kris wu, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol dan Kai.

Menurutnya, mereka telah mengubah esensi yang sebenarnya dari sekolah yang ia incar sejak SMP itu.

Sejak dulu, ia mengenal EXO _private school_ sebagai sekolah yang serius menyerupai Harvard dan ia belajar keras agar diterima. Ia menabung untuk membeli seragam, ia membaca banyak referensi, ia membujuk mati-matian orang tuanya yang menuntutnya untuk masuk ke sekolah negri dan ia hampir jarang tidur pada hari ujian masuk.

Namun ketika ia lulus dan berhasil, semuanya jauh dari perkiraan. Sekolah swasta ini berubah menjadi sekolah yang komersil, berisik dan ramai. Setelah Nata mencari tahu sebabnya, ia tak bisa menahan diri namun membenci mereka.

Sejak empat siswa itu masuk, sekolah itu mendadak menerima siswi-siswi transfer yang membayar dua kali lipat biaya per-semester. Sekolah ini, yang dulunya tertutup, kini memiliki banyak sekolah-sekolah lain yang melakukan _study tour_. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, ke empat pria itu juga sangat jenius, berbakat, kaya dan tentu saja tampan.

Lebih-lebih lagi, Nata harus selalu satu kelas dengan Kris Wu sejak kelas sepuluh dan kelas sebelas. Tidak ada yang namanya ketenangan setiap menit ia di sana. Membuat Kris menjadi daftar musuh teratas di antara empat orang tadi. Oleh karena itulah, ketika kenaikan kelas dua belas dan ia kembali masuk ke kelas A, Nata memohon-mohon pada guru pembimbingnya untuk membiarkan dirinya pindah ke kelas C, di mana tidak ada empat makhluk itu di sana.

Untungnya guru itu setuju, akan tetapi sejak saat itu Kris semakin gencar mengganggunya, entah karena apa.

"Kris _,_ rumor itu benar ya? Natalia Lee, si gadis galak itu pindah kelas gara-gara tidak mau satu kelas denganmu lagi?" Kai menyenggol bahu Kris ketika mereka berempat sedang makan siang di atap sekolah.

Awalnya mereka berempat tidak saling mengenal karena mereka berasal dari kota yang berbeda, namun ketika ternyata mereka memiliki nasib yang sama dalam menjadi visual sekolah yang bahkan diakui oleh sang kepala sekolah, mereka menjadi tak terpisahkan. Mereka merasa tersiksa, sejujurnya, oleh keadaan ini. Mereka hanya ingin belajar namun mereka tak bisa menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. Demi tuhan! Mereka bukanlah _idol_ atau semacamnya, namun gadis-gadis itu benar-benar mengejar mereka sehingga sekarang pun mereka harus memastikan atap ini sudah terkunci rapat agar tak ada yang menyerbu masuk.

Kris menggigit apel di tangannya. "Entahlah."

"Woah, kau apakan gadis itu Kris?" goda Chanyeol.

Kris mengangkat tangannya kaget dan menggeleng panik. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Lalu ia menatap sedih. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. _Benar-benar bicara._ "

Luhan melempar Kris sambil terbahak. "Wajahmu sekarang persis seperti tokoh-tokoh pria komik serial cantik yang tengah patah hati."

Mereka bertiga serentak memainkan lagu-lagu _soundtrack_ yang sangat tidak nyambung dan kemudian terbahak lagi.

"Hey, tapi jujur saja. Kau sengaja datang lebih cepat setiap pagi untuk berada satu lift dengannya kan?" kali ini Kai berbicara dengan serius. Ia menopangkan dagunya dan menunggu Kris menjawab.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya ya?"

"Kau sedih berpisah darinya ya?"

Kris menatap mereka bergantian dan kemudian menjitak mereka keras. "Berisik."

Nata membaca kertas pengumuman yang ditempel di depan kelas dengan pelan dan kemudian menghela nafas. Dua bulan lagi angkatan mereka akan wisuda, itu kabar baiknya.

Kabar buruknya, seluruh panitia persiapan wisuda sudah ditetapkan dan Nata termasuk sebagai anggota panitia bagian acara, yang berarti ia harus sering-sering bertemu dengan sang ketua panitia, Kris Wu. Lalu koordinator divisinya adalah Kai, dan _partner_ timnya adalah Park Chanyeol, juga Xi Luhan.

Nata ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ini juga.

"Jangan, kaca papan pengumuman ini bisa pecah dan kau tahu ini sangat mahal."

Nata mengernyit dan menoleh menemukan Kris sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan dua tangan berada di dalam saku. Gadis itu hanya berdiam, _apakah ia menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras tadi?_

"Tidak, tapi melihat wajahmu yang berlipat itu aku tahu kau ingin membenturkan kepalamu ke sana." Lagi-lagi Kris berbicara seolah membaca pikiran gadis itu.

Nata menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum merespon, mencari apakah para penggemar laki-laki di sampingnya ini ada di sekitar. Jika ada, matilah ia nanti di _bully_ akibat berbicara dengan pangeran mereka.

Ketika memastikan diri bahwa sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi berhubung ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah, Nata berdiri tegap dan menghadap Kris.

"Oh tidak perlu, aku tidak perlu membenturkan kepalaku yang berharga ini. Sepertinya menolak tugas sebagai panitia ke guru pembimbing adalah pilihan yang termudah, ya kan?"

Nata bersiap berjalan menuju ruang guru. Namun suara Kris menahannya lagi.

"Wah maaf, semua panitia ini aku yang memilihnya sendiri dan semua guru setuju bahwa mereka tidak akan menerima perubahan apapun untuk alasan apapun."

Kai, Luhan dan Chanyeol saling menyikut. Mereka mendorong siapapun di antara mereka untuk berbicara duluan pada Nata, gadis yang kini duduk di depan mereka. Namun tak ada yang berani. Mereka tahu Nata terkenal akan keras kepala dan mulut tajamnya. Jika kau salah bicara, habis sudah riwayat dan harga dirimu karena gadis ini memiliki segudang kosa kata hinaan.

Nata yang merasa diperhatikan segera mengangkat kepala dan menatap datar, lalu kembali menunduk menuliskan sesuatu di jurnalnya.

Seharusnya mereka sudah mulai berdiskusi tentang konsep wisuda yang akan mereka adakan dua puluh menit yang lalu, namun sejak tadi mereka hanya sibuk pada urusan masing-masing.

Nata yang capek menunggu inisiatif para pria itu akhirnya menutup bukunya dengan keras. Membuat Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kai tersentak dan memundurkan tubuh mereka bersamaan ke punggung kursi.

"Kalian tidak ada yang mau bicara? Atau aku harus ganti pakai celana dan memulai rapat ini, ha?"

Kai yang merasa disinggung segera berdehem dan kembali duduk tenang di kursi. Berusaha membuka rapat dan berbicara namun tidak menatap mata Nata balik.

"Jadi, kita akan memulai rapat tentang wisuda kita yang akan diselenggarakan dua bulan lagi. Ada usul?"

Nata menatap Kai lama.

Ia tidak begitu paham, tapi ia benar-benar menyukai garis wajah pria itu walau ini pertama kalinya mereka duduk sedekat ini. Nata menggeleng cepat dan berusaha kembali fokus.

"Saya mengusulkan konsep musim semi dengan paduan warna biru muda dan _pink._ " Chanyeol mengusulkan dengan wajahnya yang sok serius. Membuat semua mata menatapnya dan menelengkan kepala.

"Kau mau membuat _hall_ wisuda atau rumah _barbie_?" Tanya Nata heran.

"Dua-duanya. Aku bisa jadi Ken dan Luhan jadi si Barbie." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dengan cengiran polos.

Tanpa bisa ditahan semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa lebar, bahkan Nata juga. Lalu entah dimulai sejak kapan, mereka berempat menjadi jauh lebih dekat dan kompak. Nata merasa nyaman dengan tiga pria konyol itu, dan Kai, Chanyeol beserta Luhan menyadari bahwa Nata ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

"Eh, gadis itu, Nata. _She's nice._ " Kai membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka berempat kembali berkumpul di atap menghabiskan jam makan siang. Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Ya! Dia itu sangat menyenangkan." Sambut Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Dan dia sepertinya tertarik padamu." Serobot Chanyeol pada Kai, membuat Kris yang tadinya hanya mendengarkan dalam diam menoleh kaget.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak sadar Kai? Dia selalu saja memandangmu dengan serius setiap kali kau berbicara." Luhan memanas-manasi dengan wajah antusias.

"Tentu saja ia harus _memandangnya_ , ia selalu menghormati orang yang berbicara." Kris tiba-tiba saja memotong ketus.

Kai tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?" matanya yang sangat menarik itu berkilau oleh pernyataan Luhan dan Chanyeol, mengabaikan ucapan Kris.

"Wow, kau juga tertarik padanya?"

"Ya… dia sangat menarik dengan ketegasan dan senyumnya itu."

" _Uuuu_ ~" Luhan dan Chanyeol berseru menggoda bersamaan.

"Kapan rapat divisi kalian yang selanjutnya diadakan?" Kris bertanya dengan nada datar.

Kris bukannya tidak tahu Nata adalah gadis yang menyenangkan. _He knows that,_ bahkan sebelum Kai, Chanyeol dan Luhan menyadarinya.

Pada awal kelas sepuluh, ketika Kris merasa kesulitan akibat dikerubungi oleh para siswi-siswi yang sangat menjengkelkan, Nata masuk ke kelas dan mengusir mereka semua dengan wajah super galak. Membuat mereka yang awalnya tidak mau meninggalkan Kris menjadi pergi cepat-cepat. Mungkin Nata tidak tahu, namun Kris sangat berterima kasih oleh perbuatannya saat itu. Gadis-gadis berisik itu tidak pernah lagi datang dan mengganggunya di dalam kelas karena mereka tidak ingin dihajar oleh Nata walau mereka masih sering mengejar Kris di luar kelas.

Lalu Nata juga selalu dengan senang hati mau membantu teman sekelasnya yang kesulitan, mengemban tugas dari guru, membersihkan ruang kelas, menertawai semua _jokes-jokes_ ringan yang dilempar oleh beberapa siswa, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Ia berbicara ramah pada semua murid di kelas itu.

Kecuali terhadap Kris. Gadis itu bahkan tak pernah membalas sapaan selamat pagi dari pria itu.

Ia berharap situasi akan berubah ketika kenaikan kelas sebelas. Namun tidak. Kelas memang berubah, posisi duduk berubah, dan guru mereka juga berubah. Namun tidak dengan hubungan mereka. Nata sama sekali mengabaikan kehadiran Kris.

Bukan tipe mengabaikan yang 'jual mahal', tapi benar-benar 'mengabaikan' dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Mungkin jika sekalipun Kris menyelamatkannya dari sebuah kecelakaan, Nata pasti hanya akan menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang mengatakan _lebih baik kau tidak usah menolongku sekalian._

Mendengar Kai, Chanyeol dan Luhan bisa berteman baik dengan gadis itu hanya dalam beberapa hari, Kris menjadi sangat kesal.

Ruang rapat OSIS yang digunakan oleh panitia bagian acara menjadi sangat lengang. Nata, Kai, Chanyeol dan Luhan berpandang-pandangan heran menemukan Kris sudah duduk di ujung meja dengan wajah santai. _Sejak kapan rapat mereka di-inspeksi seperti ini?_

"Ayo, silahkan dimulai." Kris membuat gestur mempersilahkan dengan tangannya dan kembali bersedekap.

Kai melihat ke arah Nata, yang ditatap balik oleh gadis itu sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kris…" Kai membuka pembicaraan dengan ragu-ragu, "sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku ketua panitia, jadi seharusnya aku boleh tau progress pekerjaan kalian, benarkan?" Kris meminta pembenaran pada Luhan dan Chanyeol yang hanya melongo.

"Tapi itu kan bisa kau lakukan ketika rapat besar atau rapat dengan para koordinator saja." Sanggah Nata malas. Kris memandang Nata lama dan kemudian berdehem.

"Divisi kalian ini adalah bagian yang sangat penting, jadi aku harus ada di sini sebelum kalian melaporkannya di rapat besar."

Akhirnya Kai menghela nafas dan mulai membuka catatannya. "Jadi, konsep awal yang masih mentah dari tim kami bertema _memory._ Jadi daripada membuka acara wisuda dengan sesuatu yang megah seperti terompet atau baris-berbaris kami memilih untuk membukanya dengan video-video kenangan yang dimiliki oleh angkatan kita selama tiga tahun ini. Ditambah dengan lagu angkatan kita yang pernah dibuat untuk festival kelas sebelas dulu."

–"Walau sebenarnya aku kurang setuju karena _palingan_ hanya video kalian berempat yang akan mendominasi." Potong Nata sambil mencibir.

"Nataa, kita kan sudah membicarakan itu kemarin-kemarin. Kami akan mengedit video sesuai tema." Luhan menjelaskan dengan lembut, Nata hanya memutar bola matanya dan menjatuhkan tatapan sinis ke arah Kris.

Hari wisuda sudah hampir dekat. Nata menghela nafas sepanjang perjalanan ia menuju rumah dari berbelanja beberapa keperluan para panitia di supermarket. Langit sore yang kemerahan memberi gadis itu sesuatu yang terasa seperti sebuah rasa kesedihan. Apa mungkin ia akan merindukan sekolah ini? Merindukan kebersamaan dengan semua teman angkatannya? Apa mungkin ia akan menyesal telah memusuhi Kris yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Apa ia akan menyesal menyangkal perasaannya terhadap Kai?

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menjadi melankolis dan bimbang seperti ini jika saja Kris tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mereka berempat. Namun ketika ia semakin mengetahui mereka, _they're not that bad._ Bahkan ia bisa tahu bahwa Luhan benar-benar baik dan ramah, Chanyeol benar-benar konyol dan Kai benar-benar tegas, juga manis. Ya, Kris masih insignifikan, tapi yang pasti frekuensi bertengkar mereka sudah mulai berkurang. Bahkan sesekali mereka mengajak Nata untuk makan siang di atap sekolah yang selama ini Nata pikir tertutup untuk para siswa.

Nata menunduk dan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya yang kesemutan akibat membawa dua plastik belanjaan yang berat. Ia menunduk sebentar di trotoar berumput rapi itu dan meletakkan bawaannya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

Lalu ketika ia menegakkan tubuh, ia bisa melihat seorang pria jangkung dengan tubuh sempurna terbalut kaos hitam berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Telinga pria itu tersumbat _earphone_ dan keringat mengalir di sekitar wajahnya yang terlihat akrab. Pria itu adalah Kris wu yang terlihat tengah berlari-lari sore, sesuatu yang belum pernah Nata lihat sebelumnya.

"Hey." Sapa Kris yang menghentikan langkahnya sambil mencopot kedua _earphone_ tadi.

"Oh hai."

"Rumahmu di sekitar sini juga?"

Nata mengangguk sekilas. "Ya, kau sendiri?"

"Ya," lalu pria itu menelengkan kepala bingung. "Bagaimana bisa kita tidak pernah bertemu di sini?"

"Karena aku jarang keluar rumah?" Nata menjawab ragu, membuat Kris tersenyum lebar.

"Dari mana?" Kris menunjuk kedua plastik yang berada di kaki Nata.

"Oh, hanya berbelanja untuk keperluan panitia."

Kris mengangguk penuh senyum. Nata tidak begitu paham namun ia tak merasakan kecanggungan walau dalam perhitungan gadis itu, ini adalah percakapan santai pertama mereka berdua. Tanpa ia sadari ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat pria itu, yang kini hanya mengenakan pakaian kasual tanpa seragam yang biasanya selalu gadis itu lihat. Kalaupun ada kegiatan di luar jam sekolah, Kris selalu mengenakan kemeja, bukan kaos tanpa lengan yang memamerkan betapa kokohnya kedua lengan pria itu seperti sekarang ini.

"Ayo aku bantu. Sekalian aku ingin tahu di mana rumahmu." Kris mulai mengambil dua bawaan Nata dari tanah dan tanpa diduga Nata hanya mengangguk.

"Oke."

Kris merasa bahwa senja itu seratus kali lebih cantik. Ia selalu menertawakan Luhan yang biasanya akan berpuisi ria jika melihat sesuatu yang menyentuh hati, tapi ia kini mulai memahami perasaan pria itu. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa berjalan dengan musuh akan sangat menyenangkan seperti sekarang.

"Jadi kamu masuk ke SMA itu hanya karena dipakasa?" Nata membelalak dan menoleh ke samping, ke arah Kris yang berjalan di sisinya.

Kris mengangguk. "O, orang tuaku sangat menyukai sekolah itu. Tapi mereka tidak pernah tau betapa melelahkannya sekolah di sana."

Kris menoleh karena ia tak mendapat respon apapun dari Nata. Lalu ia menemukan gadis itu tengah menatapnya balik dengan sorot terpana.

"Wah, kau benar-benar aneh." Akhirnya ia buka suara.

"Apanya?"

"Kau tahu? Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk masuk sekolah itu dan kau bilang kau dipaksa? Lalu kau lulus ujian masuk pula?" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Jika dipikir-pikir dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil."

Pria itu tertawa hingga menampakkan semua giginya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin masuk ke sekolah swasta itu?"

Nata tampak berpikir sebentar. Jika ia menceritakan alasannya, otomatis ia juga akan menceritakan alasannya membenci Kris dan tiga pria tampan itu, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menemaninya di waktu luang sekolah. Gadis itu memainkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya dengan gugup dan akhirnya menjawab sediplomatis mungkin.

"Sekolah itu bagus."

"Ah ayolah, masa hanya itu alasanmu." Kris menyenggol bahu Nata dengan sedikit _aegyo,_ Nata sampai terperanjat dibuatnya. Sangat bukan Kris yang biasanya terlihat dingin.

"Itu…" Nata menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "

Kris menunggu dengan sabar.

"Karena mimpiku adalah belajar."

" _What?_ Sesimpel itu?"

Nata tersenyum. "Aku masih belum tahu tujuanku belajar untuk jadi apa, tapi aku sangat suka belajar. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti, jika aku terus melakukan yang terbaik aku akan menemukan profesi yang cocok untukku."

Kris hanya menatap wajah Nata dengan penuh minat. Lalu menunduk seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau sendiri apa?"

"Ha?" Kris tampak terkesiap sedikit, lalu semburat merah muncul di pipinya, sesuatu yang lagi-lagi menurut Nata adalah sesuatu yang baru mengingat pria itu sangat tegas dan selalu terlihat yakin akan apapun yang ia lakukan.

"Ya, mimpimu?"

"Aku… belum yakin."

Seketika tawa Nata meledak. "kau mengatai mimpiku simpel dan kau sendiri belum punya? Kau bercanda ya?" lalu ia kembali tertawa.

Pria berahang kokoh dan tampan itu tersenyum kecil, dan kemudian menikmati tawa Nata yang terlihat sangat cantik di matanya.

"Ketika lulus kau juga tidak tahu hendak melakukan apa?"

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi orang tuaku sudah melakukan segalanya untukku. Mereka sudah merencanakan banyak hal."

Nata hanya menatap kosong ke arah wajah pria di sampingnya itu, lalu sorotnya melembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Tidak ada." Nata mengangkat bahu berusaha cuek. "Tapi apa itu menyenangkan? Apa itu adalah hal yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan? Apa kau yakin bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupmu melakukannya?"

Kris terdiam. Ia tak pernah mau menyuarakan semua isi hatinya selama ini dan gadis di sampingnya, yang belum pernah mengenal dirinya dengan sempurna, baru saja mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas.

Dua hari lagi adalah hari wisuda. Gedung utama sudah mulai penuh hiasan dan banyak poster-poster beserta foto berukuran besar terpampang di sana. Kursi-kursi sudah diatur dalam susunan memanjang ke belakang dari panggung utama dan dilapisi Kain berwarna biru muda sesuai permintaan Chanyeol. Podium untuk para siswa berprestasi yang akan melakukan pidato dan panggung untuk paduan suara juga sudah hampir sempurna. Layar yang akan digunakan untuk menayangkan video-video juga sudah ter-setting, tinggal menunggu panitia bagian dokumentasi untuk mengedit-edit video tersebut sebagai sentuhan akhir.

Nata berjalan tertatih sambil tangannya membawa sekardus air mineral untuk kursi para tamu dan para pemegang dana sekolah. Gadis itu tampak sangat serius hingga ia tak sadar Kris sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan dengan cekatan merebut kardus berat itu.

"Eh?"

" _You're a girl._ Dari mana kau mendapat tenaga untuk mengangkat barang seberat ini, ha?" Kris berpura-pura mengernyitkan wajahnya dan membuat Nata mau tak mau tertawa.

" _Thanks."_

Lalu mereka berjalan dalam diam dan bersisian menuju meja di dekat podium.

"Entah kenapa kalian seolah berjalan menuju altar."

Dengan kompak Nata dan Kris menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang, sambil bersiul-siul menggoda. Di sampingnya juga ikut berjalan Kai dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit… kecewa.

"Jangan bercanda." Desis Nata dan ia segera berjalan menjauh.

Sepertinya seluruh siswa angkatan mereka kini bertanya-tanya kenapa Nata dan Kris terlihat sangat dekat. Kontras dengan hubungan mereka sebelumnya. Namun sebenarnya sejak acara jalan sore mereka itu, Nata melihat Kris dengan pandangan berbeda. Ia tak lagi melihat pria itu sebagai musuh, namun hanya sebagai teman sekelas, _atau mungkin lebih._

 _Lalu Kai?_

Nata, yang mulai berjalan menjauh menoleh sekilas pada Kai dan mendapati mata mereka kini bertatapan.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas ia mulai merasa bersalah.

Hari wisuda.

Sekolah swasta yang besar itu seolah mendapat libur nasional yang megah. Gerbang utama hingga parkiran penuh oleh orang-orang yang ramai bercerita. Siswi-siswi tampak cantik dengan seragam mereka dan gulungan sertifikat dan juga bunga di tangan mereka. Para siswa juga tak kalah tampan dan cerah seolah memamerkan pada dunia bahwa mereka telah lulus.

Nata berfoto dengan kedua orang tuanya dan bingung harus melakukan apalagi. Tadi ia juga sudah berfoto dengan teman-teman kelasnya. Mereka semua sudah sibuk dengan keluarga mereka dan Nata tertinggal sendiri. Orang tuanya harus pergi lebih awal akibat pekerjaan mereka di kantor. Chanyeol, Kai dan Luhan juga sudah menyapanya dan memaksanya berfoto bersama walau Nata dengan mati-matian menolak. Ia tidak mau dihajar massa karena berfoto dengan cowok-cowok populer itu.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju gedung belakang sekolah dan tersenyum mengingat bahwa dulu di sinilah ia pertama kali melihat Kris, dan membencinya. Pria itu membuat gedung belakang sekolah menjadi ramai padahal awalnya Nata berpikir bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat untuk membaca buku yang tenang pada jam istirahat.

Sejak saat itu ia menjadi tidak begitu yakin akan alasan kebenciannya pada Kris. Perasaan itu hanya terus tumbuh dan ia malas melihat Kris. Apapun yang pria itu lakukan, semuanya terlihat menyebalkan.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di bawah pohon cerry dan menghirup udara dengan tenang. Ia mulai membersihkan rasa yang pernah hampir menghampirinya tentang Kai. Mungkin ia hanya mengagumi pria itu saja, lagi pula mereka tidak pernah membicarakan sesuatu yang keluar dari topik kepanitiaan. Suara speaker yang menyuarakan lagu angkatan mereka terus terdengar dari kejauhan.

Dan air mata Nata terjatuh. Ia ternyata akan sangat merindukan sekolah ini. Ia pasti akan terus menyukai berada di sini. Ia pasti akan menyesal karena terlambat untuk mengenal Kris.

Lalu ia tersedak sendiri oleh pikirannya.

"Kau di sini ternyata."

Nata mendongak dan menemukan Kris berbicara dengan nafas tersengal seolah habis berlari-lari. Nata berdiri dan mendekati pria itu.

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa kau berkeringat begini? Lihat blazer sekolahmu penuh—,"

Omelan khawatir Nata terpotong karena Kris segera memeluknya. Jantung Nata seolah hampir meledak oleh perlakuan tiba-tiba itu dan matanya tidak mampu berkedip.

"Terima kasih." Kris berbicara di sela-sela pelukan mereka.

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih, kataku." Ujar Kris lagi sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Nata dan memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dengan erat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan mengejar mimpiku."

Nata mengerjap-ngerjap. Membalas tatapan Kris yang memiliki sorot yang bercampur baur.

"Mimpimu?" Nata merasa sangat bodoh karena hanya mampu merespon pendek-pendek.

"Ya, aku akan mengejar mimpiku. Setelah berbicara denganmu sore itu, aku berbicara dengan orang tuaku. Awalnya mereka menolak tegas, namun akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya karena mereka tahu bahwa aku tidak benar-benar menginginkan jalan hidup yang mereka rencanakan."

"Dan mimpimu adalah…?"

"Aktor. Aku akan menjadi aktor."

Rahang Nata seolah hampir putus karena ia melongo parah. Kris memang tampan, tapi… aktor? Dalam pikiran Nata, Kris mungkin ingin menjadi dokter karena kepintarannya, pemain basket dan atau semacamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, memainkan peran bisa menggerakkan hati orang-orang. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari itu."

Nata terdiam lama. Dan kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kejarlah mimpimu."

Kris tersenyum dan memeluk Nata lagi.

Rasanya sulit mengucapkan kata pisah pada teman-temannya yang telah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selama tiga tahun itu, tapi semuanya harus terjadi. Nata menatap foto wisuda mereka dan melihat-lihat lagi video-video pidato para siswa berprestasi. Kris, Kai, Chanyeol, Luhan dan dirinya sendiri termasuk di sana. Ia tersenyum lagi.

Ia masih ingat perkataan Kris beberapa hari yang lalu di belakang gedung sekolah itu, sesaat setelah mereka mengucapkan kata pisah untuk sementara mengingat mereka akan mengambil jalan masing-masing.

"Kau, pasti akan tetap menungguku kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak boleh kembali sebelum kau sukses."

Kris mengacak rambut gadis itu dan tersenyum kecil. " _I will._ "

Ya, Kris hanya sedang mengejar mimpinya. Dia akan kembali.

 **_The End_**

 _ ***Short Epilogue***_

 _Flashback, Kenaikan kelas sebelas._

Nata mendengus keras ketika entah seperti takdir yang bagaimana, ada lagi empat murid baru di kelas sepuluh yang seolah memiliki nasib persis seperti Kris, Kai, Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Mereka sangat menyebalkan namun dengan sangat menjengkelkannya terlihat amat menawan, kombinasi yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan gadis itu. **Lay, Kyungsoo, Chen** dan **Tao**. Mereka sudah seperti generasi penerus empat pria pengganggu di angkatan Nata saja.

Lalu ketika ia mulai mengira kutukan akan berakhir pada kenaikan kelas dua belas, masuk lagi empat siswa tampan mengambil alih posisi empat siswa sebelumnya. Mereka adalah **Sehun, Baekhyun, Xiumin** dan **Suho**.

Masa hidupnya memang benar-benar menyedihkan. 

* * *

**/Another 2 sequels, don't miss it! :)/**

 **4 boys in the** _ **second**_ **year (** … **)**

 ** _Lay_** _, EXO, jurusan IPA kelas 2-A,_ _basketball team leader_

 ** _Kyungsoo_** _, EXO, jurusan IPA kelas 2-B,_ _cooking eks-class leader_

 ** _Chen_** _, EXO, jurusan IPS kelas 2-A,_ _vocal eks-class leader_

 ** _Tao_** _, EXO, jurusan IPS kelas 2-B, Taekwondo_ _eks-class leader_

 ** _(…)_**

 **The 4 boys in the** _ **first**_ **year (** … **)**

 ** _Sehun_** _, EXO, jurusan IPA kelas 1-A,_ _flower boy nuna's favorit nominee_

 ** _Baekhyun_** _, EXO, jurusan IPA kelas 1-B,_ _trouble maker favorit nominee_

 ** _Xiumin_** _, EXO, jurusan IPS kelas 1-A,_ _baby face-cool manner nominee_

 ** _Suho_** _, EXO, jurusan IPS kelas 1-B,_ _perfect husband material nominee_

 ** _(…)_**


End file.
